Jury Rigg (Earth-68)
This is the version of Jury Rigg on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Jury Rigg is an unknown alien from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin/imp. He is very small, as when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. His later appearance has him wearing an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. The Dimension 30 version of him wears a brown and black aviator suit instead of green and black. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Turbo Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Jury Rigg. Weaknesses Same as canon Jury Rigg. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Jury Rigg was unlocked by the Master Control, but was first used when John met Mecha, a member of Jury Rigg's species. John Smith 10: Galactic Battle By John * The Alliance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Attack of the Clones * General John * Ghost Town (John Smith 10) * Last Laugh (John Smith 10) * Traitor By Ultimate John * Separatists (episode) Phantom Watch * The Gathering (first re-appearance) * Army of Friends Ancient Times * Will to Fight the Knight (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) * Sucked In Spacewalker * H.I.V.E. Five (first re-appearance) * Go! Part 2 * Kyoshi Island (by clone 1) Kingdom Hearts * Xehanort (first re-appearance) * World that Never Was Omniverse * The Eggman Cometh (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Prison Guard * Time Unraveled Dimension 10 (John Smith 10: Spacewalker) This is the version of Jury Rigg that appears by characters from the Ben 10 dimension. By Ben * Incursion (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Jury Rigg was originally Rook's summon, but he gave it to Eddy. It's then taken by Logan. Appearances Summoned by Eddy * The Huge Materia Summoned by Logan * Old Rivals (x2) * Lifestream * We All Live in a Submarine * The Mad Doctor * Into the Hole Dimension 30 Jury Rigg from Dimension 30 is used by Looney John. He has no set series. * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * It's a Looney World Part 2 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) appearances Jury Rigg was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 hacks the Omnitrix, and it scans Mecha in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). Appearances * Lost to Time (first appearance) * Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) * Smear Campaign * The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diagoneir) * The Purge (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Rook Tales (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) * Ryder 10K * Heroes Don't Fear the Reaper (cameo) By 18 year old Ryder * Raiders of the Lost Planet (first re-appearance) * Highbreed Rise Again Turbo Man (John 23: Megaman) Turbo Man is the version of Jury Rigg that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His skin is a dark pink, and he wears the Mega Tech Armor. The Mega Buster is on his hand, his eyes are light blue and the Omntrix symbol is on his chest. He has modified the Mega Buster to house a series of power tools like a swiss army knife, fitting his mechanic nature. It has a corkscrew, screwdriver, blowtorch, wrench, energy knives, power drill, scooper and an extendable hand. He specializes in building go carts, which is what the original Turbo Man is based off of. Appearances * Dreams of an Absolution * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) * Lightning Strikes Twice * Cybeast * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Jury Rigg is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Jury Rigg is an alien form available to several characters. By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Argit By Looney John * Hunt for the Looney See also * Rigg Eater * UpRigg (Earth-68) * Jury Shock * Battle Rigg * Turbo Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Mechanical Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Red Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania